Spicing Things Up A Bit!
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: It all started on that day. Everything was the usual. It was the same time, same place, and the same train. Yet, as the blonde stepped on, she noticed there was something different about today. Why was there a pink-haired male in her seat? "Hey...mind if I sit here?"
1. Boarding The Same Train

_The Love That Blossomed_

_Chapter 1_

Lucy woke up with a yawn as she stretched her taut muscles. She glanced at her alarm clock which read 7 o'clock am.

The blonde propped her slender legs on the edge of that bed, as she unconsciously scratched out an itch in her silky stresses. She stood up as she walked towards the bathroom to prep herself for work.

She stepped off of her warm, plush carpet and onto the cool, chocolate colored tiles of the bathroom floor, before she reached the oval-shaped mirror hanging by a nail on her ruby red walls.

Lucy propped her arms up on the sink as she stared at her hazy reflection.

She knew she was a fine sight to see, but her life was just so...boring.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth before putting up the usual bun. She applied lip gloss, mascara, and a light amount of blush to highlight her features. She never felt the need to put on foundation because her skin was pretty much blimish free, and in all honesty, there was no special person in her life that she felt she needed to look beautiful for.

Yes, this was true because her life was boring, and plain in her eyes. No love life, and no social life. Her life was her job. Her job was working as a reporter for some news company, not that she minded. The young woman was a healthy, and pretty average 24-year old woman.

After getting ready, Lucy walked back into her bedroom as she sighed and put on her working attire, which consisted of obsidian black jeans, a tight, white t-shirt, and a blue jean jacket over it. She slipped on her converses before she grabbed her keys and purse off of her pink comforter, and headed out through her apartment door.

The reporter dug through her purse as she checked her phone for the time. She noted that it was 7:40 and that she had at least twenty minutes to make it to the 8 o'clock train.

Yes, this was the train she rode on to work every day. It always left at the same time, and always headed to her exact destination. She had become fond of this perticular train which she had rode on for many years now, and had met quite a few people.

She hustled through the busy streets of Tokyo, as she followed a route that had been deeply ingraved into her memory.

Once she reached the train station, she swiped her card, as her stomach pressed against the cool metal of the rotating bars, before letting her pass through.

The train station bustled with people, hurrying to work or going to meet friends.

The blonde sighed as she had to push past a few people to get to her train.

Once she arrived, she stepped through the slowly receding doors, and up two steps.

"Goodmorning, Lucy," The young driver greeted, sending Lucy a warm smile.

"Morning, Laki, slept well?" The blonde responded politely, as her hands gripped the steel bars.

"Sure thing!" Laki exclaimed.

Lucy nodded curtly, before she continued her way to the back of the bus, where her seat resided.

On her way, she greeted fellow friends who just so happened to ride the same bus as her. Well, she really only considered them to be aquaintances since they had the same occupation.

"Goodmorning, Gray," She greeted.

"Morning," he replied nonchalantly.

She slightly smiled in acknowledgement as she continued her way to the back.

As she neared, she squinted her eyes in confusion as she saw an unfamiliar face near her seat. Or was he in it?

Once the blonde reached her appointed spot, she double checked to make sure this was the right one.

Yes, her seat was exactly two seats to the left of the second set of train doors.

She gazed down in astonishment, as she stared at the male that was sitting in her seat.

There was a _pink_-haired male in _her_ seat! The seat she had claimed for years!

Her eyes began to twitch as she stared down at his carefree demeanor. Oh, how this irritated her.

He sat with his arms crossed, with two white earbuds jammed into his ears. His eyes were closed as his head leaned back against the window. If you looked closely enough, you could see his head slightly bopping to the music.

In the midst of his tunes, the male slightly opened his eyes, sensing a presence in front of him.

And his hunch was correct.

There was a blonde haired girl with a slightly annoyed? Expression on her face.

"Need somethin'?" He mumbled, Lucy slightly flinched at his deep voice.

She was about to rant about how he was in her seat, but fought against it. I mean, she had never seen him before and one day couldn't possibly hurt her.

She slightly smiled as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, faking shyness.

"Mind if I sit here?" She pointed to the seat beside him.

The pink-haired male shrugged his shoulders, "Knock yourself out."

Lucy took as seat beside him as he slipped his earbud back in, disappearing into his world of music.

She took note (something that had become a habit for her), of his exotic, and amazingly unique features. Bright, and unusually pink, spiky hair, perfectly toned, bronze skin, and when he talked earlier she noticed his canines were sharper than the average person's.

This person was different, and somehow had caused a rivelet to slash through her dull world, over writing it in clearer cascades of water.

He was definitely not the usual.

The pink-haired male once again felt eyes boring into him, so he slowly opened his eyes and glanced to his side.

Once again, he was right. He met huge, chocolate brown eyes that quickly averted their gaze once they met his own eyes.

He chuckled at the failed attempt of the blonde faking the one sided staring contest she once held with him.

She stared off at nothing, but the man's sharp eyes could see her nervousness.

"Wanna listen?" He offered.

The young woman jumped at the offer before slightly turning her head, as she met bright, olive green eyes.

She pointed a finger towards herself. "Me?"

The male glanced around, as he surveyed the area. "You know anyone else I could be talking to?"

"Ah, right," Lucy, mentally cursed herself as she realized that they were the only two people sitting in this part of the train.

He laughed, before he extended a earbud out to her. "Take it. You looked pretty bored anyways."

Lucy smiled appreciatevely as she took it and plugged it into her ear. "Thanks."

Once the music flooded through her ears, she sighed in content as it soothed her. The smooth and sweet, yet spicy melody was knew to her, but she rather like it.

"You listen to Jazz?" She questioned.

He hummed in response, "Yeah, it's relaxing right?"

"Even though I barely know you," Lucy started, "I expected hard rock or something. Jazz came out as a huge shock to me, but I guess this tells me you're a pretty mature person. At least, that's what I think."

The man smiled at her (sorta) compliment. "Well, I expected you to be a sort of sophisticated type of person, but I guess I was wrong, right?"

"Nope. I'm super smart," Lucy assured.

"And I'm anything but 'mature'," he clarified.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

He shook his head as he slightly smirked. "I'm wild...and I like to have fun. After all, life is way to drab without some excitement, and I always know how to...spice it up a bit, y'know?"

He got up. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see you when I see you."

He tucked his phone into his pocket, before he stopped to look at Lucy once more.

"My name is Natsu. What's yours?"

Lucy felt her heart beat with newfound exhilarance. Maybe this was who she had wanted to meet all her life. Maybe he would the person who would change it. She was tired of living the same way everyday, and becoming a work induced shell of a person.

She wanted to experience life! Fun and adventure!

The young woman smiled at the man, who she had just found outs name was Natsu.

"It's Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you," she extended her hand towards him.

He eyed it for a second, before slapping his hand against hers, and locking their fingertips together, before releasing with a snap.

With a half opened mouth, Lucy stared at her hands in bewilderment.

Natsu smiled jovially. "It's a handshake! All I did was added a little flavor." He winked at her, before he strode out of the train.

Lucy stared after him, before she found herself giggling like a maniac to herself as she tried to mimic the hand gestures.

Of course! Just a shake of the hands is boring. She needed to add more than that to make it fun.

She needed more, so much more.

Lucy flipped out her notebook as she began to jot down notes.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_9/25/X791_

_Today I met a wild sort of guy. I believe his name was Natsu Dragneel. He had the pinkest hair I've ever seen on a guy. I wonder if it's dyed?_

_Who would have thought! On such an ordinary day, I met a unusual character. And he just so happened to be sitting in my seat! He better not sit there tomorrow though...just saying._

_But I wouldn't mind meeting him again. Maybe our meeting was fate! Me, the girl with no excitement in her life, met such a free spirited man._

_Hopefully...I can be introduced to a new world. I wanna have fun! (Wow a 24-year old saying this sounds hopeless.)_

_I also gotta make sure to practice on that handshake once I get home. I may even learn a few more on my spare time. Thanks Natsu for introducing me to the world of complex handshakes._

_So lets get the party started! (Really I have to go to work so should I be thinking about partying? Not that I've ever been to one...)_

_Anyways, I believe i__ts time to spice things up a bit._

_Wouldn't you agree?_

_Signed, your author, Lucy Heartfilia._

Lucy stared down at her paper, as she gripped her chin in thought.

Were these really jot notes? Or was this considered a diary?

She shook her head as she decided to give up, since thinking was making her head hurt.

Although during this endeavor, the blonde had noticed something.

Maybe...she wasn't as smart as she had initially thought she was.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yayyyy! Another New Story! Just kinda thought of this on like...a whim or something. I have an idea on where I want it to go but it depends.**

**Also, depending on how many reviews, favs, and all that other good stuff that this chapter gets, that will determine how long it takes me to update. Be it a day, a week, or five months. It all depends on you, so drop some reviews please! But I will tell you I won't be updating as frequently since 'A Surfer's Love' is currently my top priority right now. Check it out if you have the time. :D**

**Well, until next time lovelies!**


	2. Reporting

_The Love That Blossomed_

_Chapter 2_

Lucy stepped through the facility doors before making her way over to the reporter's brainstorming room. There, they each provided their boss with the juiciest news stories they could offer.

The blonde pushed open the polished wooden doors, as light flooded in through the windows allowing bright, luminous morning light to shine through.

A bright smile etched her features as she pulled her notepad out of her bag and scanned the area.

"Goodmorning, Mira-san," Lucy slightly bowed towards her boss which was propped up in the chair, slightly nibbling on a chocolate coated pocky stick. Her back was turned towards the computer as she was finishing a smaller project that was due.

Upon hearing Lucy's voice, she turned around.

"You too," she responded, "Since you're here, get what you're presenting prepared."

Lucy nodded her head before she sat down on the couch. She slightly smiled as she scanned the room. "Goodmorning, everyone."

"Same," Sting replied in acknowledgement, "Anyways Mira, since I already have my report ready, can I go ahead and spill the details?"

Mira smiled, as she exageratingly snapped her pocky stick in half, chewing on the other piece.

"I see you're ahead of the game as always, Sting," The man smiled at her praise.

"I wanna go after him, please!" A blue haired female, Levy, eagerly raised her hand.

Lucy sat in a comfortable position as she flipped open her notepad. She scanned through all of her jots, her eyes momentarily getting distracted on her newest entry, before flipping the page onto this weeks story.

Sting stood up from his chair against the wall, as he cleared his throat and glanced down at the sticky notes in his hand. Lucy noted that today, he was wearing white, loose-fitting pants, and a plaid, pink button up shirt. His hair was done in the usual, with his luscious bangs flicked into different directions, but not so much that it didn't look classy.

"So..." he began. Everyone directed their attention onto him, as they waited to hear what he would say. You never knew, because with him, they could be some of the best stories, or some of the most stupid.

"I was walking around town the other day, and I saw a food stand. Seeing as a lot of people were there, and it emitted a pretty warm atmosphere, I decided to check it out."

He paced forward a few steps, before continuing, "Once I finally pushed myself up to the front, I asked the lady what she was selling, because from what I could see, they looked like corn dogs, but the shape was kinda off. And do you have any idea of what she said when I asked her?" He questioned us, as a wide smile spread across his features.

"Was it chicken?" Levy proposed.

Sting shook his head as he turned to me. "Lucy, any guesses?"

"Umm, were they pickles?"

Sting shook his head once more as a small chuckle escaped from his lips. "No! It was even more ridiculous than that. It was...fried butter. Fried butter I tell you. Fried butter!" He hooted into a fit of laughter, as he slapped his hand across his leg, laughing like a hyena.

Lucy raised her eyes in perplexity. Fried butter? How in the world could you fry butter? Wouldn't it melt as soon as it touches the grease?

Mira chomped down on another pocky before halting Sting in his actions.

"Sting?" She questioned.

The blonde haired man wiped a tear from his eye as he recollected himself. "Yes, Mira?"

"Could you explain to me how you would fry butter?"

"Oh!" Sting scanned through his notes. "I actually asked her about that, and she explained it to me. So, you're suppose to get a whole stick of butter and place it on one of those wooden stick thingys. Then you make some special type of batter and you coat the butter before dipping it in the frier. Once it's done, if you bite into it, all of the melted butter just leaks out and into your mouth. That's where the battered outside comes in! If you eat them both at the same time, it's just like eating a buttered dinner roll. The idea was unique and hilarious, so I thought I could mention it here."

Mira nodded her head in contemplation. "I'll consider it. After all, it could provide some comical relief, and also be seen as a treat to society. People could also argue that this type of treat wouldn't be healthy...but others could run against that. I believe it's a fresh idea, and could provide good enough retail for our viewers. Thank you Sting, you may sit. Levy, you're up next."

Levy stood up from her spot on the couch as as she pulled a pencil from her updo, making her wild and wavy blue hair fall onto her shoulders. Lucy noted that she had on an above the knee, blue dress, with small white flats. She wore a white mid-stomach leather jacket to accompany her outfit, and a white head band with blue patterns adorned her head.

She picked up her composition notebook, decorated with butterflies and stickers, off of the couch as she prepared to read her prompt.

"Mines won't be very long, but straight to the point," she told us in advance.

"I believe this city is a major contributor in the causes of global warming. Our temperatures are rising even higher than the average rates, everyday, and at time even winter feels like spring. I took a few tests samples and noticed that over 60% of the air we breath is littered with smoke, and gastial fumes."

"I believe that if we report this on the news, and give statistical evidence, viewpoints of scientists, which I do have, and the benefits of keeping our air cleaner, then we could do something to improve global warming and the air we breath."

"As always, you give good info, Levy," Mira stated, "But I'm not sure if something like that could be featured on the local news. Come back tomorrow with something a bit more prominent, and we'll see what happens. You may sit, now."

Levy nodded as she bowed and plopped back down onto the couch.

"Lucy, you're up."

Lucy nodded her head as she checked to make sure she had her notepad flipped to the right page. Mira gazed at Lucy as she chewed on her pocky stick. Seriously, how many did she have?

"My report deals with recent net activity," Lucy began, "I've been checking around on social media lately, and I've noticed that many girls have been complaining about who they call, "The Watcher"."

"And who exactly is this?" Mira questioned.

"He currently has an unknown identity. Somehow, this person sends females friend requests and they are automatically added as a friend without the users consent. The reason this is a problem is because this unknown user, named "The Watcher", does just that. He is constantly stalking your profile. He likes every picture you post, and comments on every status update. Some girls have even been sent lude, provocative, flirtatious, or even threatening messages."

"Have you checked this persons account?" Mira asked.

Lucy nodded in conformation. "His profile pic is simply a picture of a sunflower. The rest of his profile is empty. No friends, no photos, and no status updates."

"Do you have any proof to back any of your statements up?" Mira inquired.

Lucy reached into her bag as she pulled out a stack of papers. "These are a few of the girls that have been 'watched' recently."

Mira took the papers from her hands as she read through a few of them.

She turned to look at Lucy as a smile adorned her features. "Great work today, Lucy. This is definitely going to be a hit." Lucy smiled as she sat back down on the couch.

Mira stood from her chair. "Great work today, everyone. All of your stories were promising. I'll see you all in two days."

Everyone packed up their work, as they prepared to head out the door. Once outside, Levy began talking.

"That was interesting news you had, Lu-chan. I'm glad to hear this so I can someway find a way to counter this stalkers attacks."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment, "It was nothing really. I had no idea we were one of the main causes of global warming. I hope Mira decides to put it in."

Levy smiled, "Thanks," she stated as she turned to Sting. "I would've never thought to bring up a story about fried butter. That was so creative!"

"I never knew it was possible," Lucy added.

Sting shrugged. "It was just something that caught my eye. No big deal. Your stories were both very interesting too."

Both girls smiled in appreciation.

"Since we have some free time, how about we go somewhere?" He asked Lucy and Levy.

"How about the art museum?" Lucy inquired automatically. She had been wanting to for some time now, but upon realization on what she said, she cringed.

Levy sweat dropped.

Sting burst into a fit of laughter. "The art museum? No way! That would be sooo boring."

Right. Looking at art was boring. Of course Lucy would suggest that, because she was a boring person!

"A-Ahh, right," Lucy agreed weakly. "I was just playing."

Sting plopped a lolipop into his mouth. "Never mind, I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere anymore. But you always seem to crack me up, Lucy. I thank you for that," He smiled as he began to walk away. "See you Monday!"

"Actually, Lu-chan, I've already made plans with my boyfriend. I'm sorry!" Levy bowed as she apologized and ran off. At least Lucy now knew why she was dressed so nicely.

Lucy sighed. Of course she wouldn't want to hang out with her. She had a boyfriend for crying out loud! Maybe she would have a chance with Sting if her ideas weren't so lame...not that she liked him or anything.

She heavily trudged out of the facility as she decided to just go back home, but in order to do that she needed to board her usual train.

...

Once she arrived, she grabbed onto the poll to hoist herself into it. She drowsily walked through the aisles as she realized the train was more barren, seeing as she had gotten out of work earlier today.

Once she reached her seat, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing things correctly.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she took in the sight in front of her.

A pink-haired male was slouched in the seat, with white earbuds jammed into his ears. The _same _male that was in here this morning!

Why in the world was he still here, and in her seat of all places?!

* * *

_Well, there goes my attempt at the second chapter of this story. Hope it wasn't too boring or anything, but this chapter was really just to help you to get the feel of what Lucy actually does in her job._

_Hope it was interesting! Thanks, and until next time._


	3. Same or Different?

_The Love That Blossomed_

_Chapter 3_

Lucy huffed as she stared down at the male in front of her. This was her seat! She had let it slide this morning, but she wasn't gonna be so lenient anymore!

With a burst of newfound power, she snatched the earbuds out of his ears.

Immediately Natsu's eyes shot open.

"Hey!" He shouted as he bought up his hand in defense. Lucy slightly gasped as she feared he would hit her, but to her luck, his hand stopped just as it was about to make contact with her skin.

"L-Lucy?" He muttered as he let out a sigh of relief, "Sheesh, don't scare me like that. I thought you were some stalker tryna' make a move on me."

"Stalker?" The blonde questioned.

Natsu dug a finger in his ear, as he scooped out the earwax. He stared at his finger for a second before blowing it off. "Yeah, people stalk me sometimes, but it's no big deal, really."

Lucy's eyes began to twitch. No big deal? Just how big was this mans ego?

She cleared her throat. "Anyways, Natsu, could you get out of my seat?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you mean get my stuff out of your seat?" He picked up his phone and his bag and placed them in front of his feet. He smiled widely as he patted the spot beside him, "Here you go!"

Lucy shook her head as she had to struggle not to pull his ear. "This seat," she pointed to him, "The seat in which your butt has snuggly claimed its place."

"My seat?" He questioned, "You wanna sit on my lap?" He smirked as he patted his thighs and made kissy noises. "Come on then, baby cakes."

Lucy stumbled forward as she gripped onto the rail and held her throat, breathing heavily. What the hell?! He nearly made her throw up with that disgusting nickname!

"Natsu, I'll have you know, that I've been sitting in this seat for years. Everyone knows that this is where I sit."

"Lucy, I'll have _you_ know, that I've been sitting in this seat since this morning. I've claimed it, so now it's mines."

This morning...?

"Your name isn't even on it!" Lucy yelled, her patience running thin.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't see yours either. Mind showing me?" He smiled coyly.

Lucy began to mumble incoherent curses and Natsu only laughed in response. She knelt down as she scanned the side of the seat, chuckling darkly. Only noobs didn't write their names on what was theirs!

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she ran her hand over the spot where she was sure she had put her name.

She squinted. Natsu...D.?

Her eyes widened as she shot up. "Y-You! You erased my name!"

Natsu smirked as he held up a red Sharpie, "Only losers write their names in pencil," His eyes shot up to Lucy, amused by her heated glare, "Wouldn't you agree?"

One of the blonde's eyes began to twitch uncontrollably.

He was mocking her!

Natsu briefly wondered for a moment if she was possibly having a seizure. Of course she wouldn't write her name with a Sharpie! Cause if you look at the big picture, this is really Tokyo's property and she could easily get rid of pencil if they caught her.

Lucy sighed in defeat as she plopped down beside him. She leaned her head back in exhaustion, and Natsu only smiled as he put back in his earbuds.

An argument...the blonde's heart fluttered as she realized she had an argument with someone! She usually never got to experience this, because she would never be able to bring up an interesting conversation, and people would get bored and dismiss it.

But when she thought about it...that was a conversation, right? And an argument at that!

She realized...that it was actually kinda fun.

Although, losing her precious seat wasn't.

She snapped out one of Natsu's headphones and he gazed over at her irritably. "What?"

"Why are you even here, and what's up with your manners? Wouldn't a man usually give up his seat for a woman?"

"I'm going home, duh. We just so happened to get on at the same time. And I'm no ones slave. If I'm comfortable and I don't feel like moving, then I won't. Sorry if that burst your little bubble, but life isn't always fair."

Lucy huffed. "What's up with that?" she mumbled.

.

.

Lucy grumbled as she stomped though the streets of Tokyo, nearing her apartment complex which was in sight. She glanced back, agitatedly.

"Why are you stalking me, you dodo?"

"Wahaha! Who says dodo anymore? That's sooo lame."

"Natsu, I swear if you don't leave me alone, I'm calling the police."

"I keep telling you that I live this way, dude. What's the problem?" He asked, innocently.

Lucy walked up the steps as she gripped the rail tightly.

"It's the fact that I've never seen you before in my life, before today."

"Truth is, I just moved in."

Lucy made way up to her door, as she stood in front of it, searching for her keys.

"I live here now," He grabbed Lucy's head, squishing her cheeks together, as he turned it to his direction, and pointed to his door.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You my neighba?!" Her words came out muffled, from the inability to use her tongue. She pried his fingers off her face as she gazed in shock.

Natsu chuckled. "Looks like I am, your neighba that is."

"Whatever," Lucy mumbled, as she dug in her purse for her keys. It didn't matter if he was her neighbor anyways. He was so cocky...was this really the same man she had been so excited to see, just his morning?

"Oh no..." Lucy mumbled, in horror.

"I can't find my keys!"

Where had she put them? She squeezed her eyes tightly as she thought. Where...work? The train? In the streets somewhere? Argh! She couldn't remember!

"Wanna stay with me, then?" Natsu offered, nonchalantly.

Lucy crooked her neck as one corner of her lip upturned into a twisted smile. "No, you pervert!"

Could she stay with a friend? No...she had no close ones and no relatives in this area.

"The landlady!" Surely she would have a spare key, just as Lucy turned around to make a dash for the stairs, she felt a hand encase her wrist.

She turned around to see Natsu holding her back. "The landlady isn't here today. I even know that, and I just moved in."

Lucy slumped in defeat, realizing he was right. "What am I gonna do? I don't wanna sleep in the streets, cause a car might run me over..."

Natsu had to suppress laughter. Did she seriously not know what 'sleeping in the streets' actually meant?

"Stay over at my place," he offered once again, as he placed a hand on her head.

Lucy eyed him suspiciously. "I barely even know you. How do I know you won't try anything?"

His look became stern. "I promise I won't do anything. I swear it on my life. I'd never stoop as low as that, if I didn't have permission."

"And if you did?" Lucy asked. Natsu eyes slightly widened at the bizarre question.

His lips slowly upturned into a sly smile as he backed her against the door.

"Well, if I did...lets just say that'd be a totally different story..." He placed a hand on her chin as he turned her head up.

In return, Lucy placed her hands on his chest and slowly ran them up to his shoulders, as she gazed up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Would it now?" she questioned, with a smile Natsu couldn't help but find charming.

Shocked by this, Natsu sucked in a sharp breath as he backed away, and covered his face, trying to hide his reddened cheeks.

Lucy stared at him in confusion, and realized her plan had probably failed. She thought that is she tried to tease him, like she had read in a manga once before, that she would be seen as being more interesting than she initially was. (Since so many people had called her boring.)

"Natsu?" She questioned.

His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at her. "Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again!"

He gently moved her out of the way, as he began to unlock his door, his hands fumbling slightly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Dang...had she really done that badly?

* * *

_A/N_

_Yaay! I finished the third chapter! Natsu is still a boy...let's keep that all in mind. It's still to early on in the story for him to start liking her. Or...not?_

_ I'm actually thinking about changing the title of this to "Spicing Things Up A Bit" so if you see that, please know it's still the same story._

_Please R&amp;R *_* I'd really appreciate it!_


	4. Really?

_Spicing Things Up A Bit!_

_Chapter 4_

"Ah...this is pretty spacious, isn't it?" Lucy smiled awkwardly as she glanced around the barren apartment. As soon as you walked in, their was a small hallway that led to the kitchen. On the right of the kitchen was one large, spacious room, with glass double doors that led to the patio.

If you wanted to use the restroom, one of the walls were made from traditional Japanese sliding doors, and if you opened that and walked further down, their was a decent sized bathroom at the end.

Right now, Lucy stood in the living room, as she glanced at the small table in the center, and a dresser placed against one wall, which were the only pieces of furniture decorating the space. A small T.V. was also placed in one corner of the room.

"Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting," Natsu walked into the room as he slung his red jacket into the corner, revealing his black shirt, that contrasted well with his baggy blue jeans.

"I'm not really all that rich, and the delivery men haven't bought all of my things yet."

"It's alright," Lucy reassured, waving her hands, "My place isn't really anything to brag about either, and I'm just glad to have a place to stay."

Natsu yawned, placing a hand over his mouth. "Well, that's good I guess." He scratched the back of his neck, as he gazed at Lucy.

"Say...I'm hungry."

"Umm...okay?" Lucy responded. Why in the world was he telling her that he was hungry?

Natsu tsked, as he realized he had to pry further. "I'm saying, my stomach is in need of nourishment. What do women do when a man is hungry?"

Lucy crossed her arms as she huffed. "If you're saying that I have to feed you, then you're wrong. There is no such thing as gender roles in my book, because women can be just as strong as a man when they want to."

Natsu glanced to the side as he didn't exactly know how to respond to that. He always thought that feeding people was the girls job of the house.

Lucy walked towards him as she smiled and grabbed his arm. "I'll cook our food, as a show of my gratitude for letting me stay, but you'll be helping me, kay?"

Natsu glanced down at the cheery expression on her face and sighed, giving in, "Sure."

They both walked into the kitchen and Lucy glanced around to see how much real estate she had to her dispense.

"What would you like?" She asked.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know, what do you feel like making?"

"I don't know, what do you feel like eating?" The blonde responded.

"I don't know, what are you best at cooking?"

"I don't know, what are you best at eating?"

Natsu rubbed his forehead in agitation. "Just cook whatever you wanna cook!" He yelled. "I don't care, as long as it's edible!"

Lucy tapped her chin in thought. "What about tofu steak over rice?"

Natsu placed a hand over his mouth as he had to refrain from not bursting out in laughter. "T-Tofu steak?" he chuckled, "What the hell is that?"

Lucy pouted. "See...this is why I wanted you to tell me what you wanted. Cause all of my ideas are always boring."

Natsu raised his hand as he flicked her forehead.

"Oww! What was that for?" Lucy yelled as she gripped her head in pain.

"Stuuupid. If you keep that negative frame of mind, then you'll stay dull forever."

Lucy didn't know if she should take that as words of advice or as an insult, cause even though he beat around the bush, he had basically called her dull, in a sense.

"Anyways," Natsu began, "How about we have some Sirloin Steak, smothered with rich gravy, over some tender white rice?"

"How about you give me the money to buy that?" Lucy stated flatly as she scanned his refrigerator, which barely had much in it.

"Fried rice?" He suggested.

Lucy's eyes lit up. "We can make that! And it's super easy too!"

Natsu smirked. "Smart, aren't I?"

Lucy smacked her lips, smiling slightly, "Yeah, yeah. You're Mister Big Butt."

"Hey!"

.

.

"So...now that we've got all of our ingredients," Lucy began as Natsu spectated, "All we have to do is chop it up. Do you know how?"

Natsu grabbed the knife as he raised it up into the air, and bought it down heavily, chopping the onion in half with a resounding 'clock'.

Lucy cringed at the sight. "That's far from right," She grabbed the knife from Natsu's hand, "Watch, and learn."

She began to chop up the onion elegantly, and swiftly, moving as if this was a skill she had perfected over the ages.

"Wow! You move so fast!" Natsu complimented.

Lucy slightly blushed, not used to the praise. She placed her hands on her hips as she raised her nose high into the air. "This is baby stuff for me."

"Now, it's your turn to test it out. Position your fingers so that its like your holding an egg."

Natsu followed her instructions as he curved his fingers inwardly. "Like this?" He asked.

"Make more of a round shape," Lucy suggested as she grabbed his hand and curved them in more.

Natsu stared down at her. Why did he feel so comfortable with this woman?

"This will help so that you don't cut your fingers. Now place your hands on the vegetable and begin to cut. There is no need to raise your knife so high into the air. Raise it slightly, just enough so that you can cut the next piece."

Natsu tried it out and slowly, he began to get the hang of it. "Wah! This is pretty neat!"

Lucy giggled at how jubilant he looked and the boyish expression on his face. She patted his back as she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Now that you've got the hang of that, I'll get started with something else."

Natsu just nodded his head in acknowledgement, engrossed in his task that he couldn't help but find exhilarating.

Lucy inwardly smiled, happy that she had gotten a chance to teach him something.

...

Lucy sat on a tatami mat as she stared across the table at Natsu, who stared straight back at her.

She then grabbed her spoon as she stared down at the golden rice on her plate, with vegetables peaking out adding all the necessary colors and assortments.

"Looks...good doesn't it?" Natsu asked as he sifted through it.

"Yeah...it does. Why don't you try it?"

"What if I messed it up? The stuff I chopped up looks a bit too big."

"That won't affect the taste much, don't worry. I want you to taste the fruits of your hard work anyways."

"The fruits?" Natsu asked quirking an eyebrow, "I thought this was like a grain or something?"

Lucy softly giggled as she edged him on, "Just eat it and stop worrying so much!"

With one last hesitant glance, Natsu picked up his spoon and plopped the rice into his mouth.

Instantly, his eyes lit up as bursts of flavor popped fireworks in his mouth. He chewed it sensually, instantly craving more.

"Damn, Lucy, this is great!" He hollered in amazement.

Lucy took this time to eat her share, and nearly had the same reaction as Natsu.

She grabbed her cheeks as she chewed the delicious meal, afraid she would begin to drool all over the place. A hum of pleasure buzzed from her throat as the flavors danced across her tongue in perfect harmony. The vegetables were cooked to perfection, the rice wasn't too mushy, and the soy sauce tasted like heaven over the rice.

"You did an awesome job, Natsu! This turned out better than I imagined."

Natsu shook his head in denial, "All I did was chop up some vegetables. You cooked and flavored everything, making a dish as perfect as this."

Lucy embarrassedly waved her hand, "Ah, please don't give me all the credit." She smiled as she raised her rice filled spoon into the air.

"We both made this wonderful dish, together. So let's just both take the credit and enjoy it to the fullest!"

"Cheers to that!" Natsu exclaimed as he laughed and raised his spoon into the air also, clicking the two together.

They both smiled as they dug into their food, completely filling their empty stomachs.

Once they were done, Natsu ran over to the corner as he grabbed his bag and pulled something out.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, gazing at the object.

Natsu slung the strap around his neck as he held it up. "It's a camera. I wanna take a picture of this."

He walked over to the table as he aimed the lens at the small handful of rice left in the corner of the pot.

"You're taking a picture of the fried rice?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Natsu answered, as he focused his camera lens and zoomed in a bit.

A click was heard as a bright flash lit up the room, and then instantly disappeared. After that picture, Natsu moved the camera into different angles, snapping various shots.

He moved the camera away from his face as he stared at the pictures, humming in content.

"Photography is mostly just a hobby right now, but I'm working on it becoming my career," Natsu explained.

"Is that so?" Lucy mused aloud, "I think that's pretty cool."

"Right?" He agreed as he carefully put it back into the pouch.

Lucy glanced around awkwardly. "So...how exactly are we gonna sleep?"

Natsu picked up the table as he moved it to the side of the room. He placed his fists on his sides as he looked around.

"This is as much space as I've got. We'll make due with this."

"Do you have any...y'know beds or anything? Or at least a blanket?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu scratched his head as he smiled, "For me? Sure I do! I don't have anything for you, though..."

"So what am I gonna do?" Lucy asked, sweat dropping.

Natsu walked over to her as he grabbed her shoulders and gently laid her onto the ground.

Lucy stared up at him from the floor, puzzled at his actions.

"We're going to play a game, Lucy," Natsu explained, smirking slightly.

"A game?" Lucy questioned, immedietly perking up, "Will it be fun?"

"Oh, it will be very fun," Natsu assured as he stared down at her.

"How do you play it?"

"First, you close your eyes," Natsu instructed.

Lucy complied, although she still wondered what type of game this was.

Natsu watched as her eyes fluttered closed. He leaned in closer to her, before his lips just barely grazed her ear.

"Now..." He whispered, "Go to sleep..." His warm breath fanned over Lucy's ears.

The blonde furrowed her eyes in concentration as she tried to fall alseep. What kind of game was this? Lucy inwardly shrugged as she truly didn't care, she was happy enough that she was actually playing this game.

Natsu stared down at her in disbelief. Wow, was she really so dense that she didn't understand that this wasn't actually a game? Just where had this girl been all her life?

He slightly poked her cheek and he stiffled a laugh as he saw her nose wrinkle in discomfort.

He lightly grazed his fingertips across her arms and he saw her cheeks puff up, in an attempt not to burst.

With his other hand, he took a finger as he lightly poked her side, and in that instant her eyes shot open as she burst into a fit of laughter, rolling onto her side.

"H-How do you expect me to sleep, if you keep bugging me?" Lucy complained in between giggles.

Natsu laughed also as he leaned back and propped himself up on his arms.

"Gosh, you're so hilarious! It wasn't a game, silly. I didn't really think you would actually go through with it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucy asked with a huff, "If its a game, that means it's fun, right? I wanna have fun too..."

Natsu smiled softly, as he gazed at her. "Not all games are fun, so don't just do what anyone tells you just because they mention it."

He lightly ruffled her hair, as Lucy looked at him with a pout, "Alright?"

"Fine..." Lucy muttered, "But don't lie to me again or I'll really be angry next time."

Natsu chuckled, "It was fun though, wasn't it?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Here's some words of advice, from me to you," Natsu stated proudly, "If you laugh, that means you're having a good time. Especially if it's from the heart." He placed a hand over his chest as he smiled, "Always remember that."

"Anything else?" Lucy asked as she glanced down at the notepad and pen that had somehow appeared in her hand, ready to jot down his advice.

Natsu stared at her bewilderdly for a moment, before taking the objects from her hands, causing Lucy to gape at him in surprise.

He began to jot down something, and a few seconds later, he handed it back to Lucy, smiling a grin Lucy had somehow come to like.

Lucy glanced at him, before looking down to read what he had wrote.

_•Whenever you're in doubt, laugh it out._

_•Don't wear a frown, smile and turn it upside down._

_•If you're lost, and need someone to guide you, think of me, and I'll come and find you._

_•Don't be sad, don't be afraid. Lucy, I'm here, to brighten your day._

_I know these may sound cheesy, but in one day, you're already like a little sister to me. ^_^_

_That's some Poetic Justice for ya. ;P_

A wide smile spread across Lucy's face as she couldn't help but laugh from happiness.

"This is so sweet, Natsu!" She breathed, as she stared down at the paper.

Natsu raised his nose high into the air as he laughed, "Nyahaha!"

"Thank you so much!" Lucy exclaimed as she wrapped him into a hug, practically squeezing the life out of him.

She let go of him, as she lightly pat his cheeks.

"You're a nice guy, after all."

Natsu slightly blushed at her compliment, as he lightly scratched his cheek. "It was nothing, really."

Lucy grabbed her notepad and her eyes glittered, as she reread his writings repeatedly.

No one had ever did anything like this for her before, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat special.

"Really...thank you, Natsu," she whispered softly, as she smiled warmly at him.

Natsu smiled as he silently watched her. "It was really...no problem."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So umm...time to sleep?"

"I take this side, and you take that one?"

"...Duh..."

"Well I didn't know! Sheesh...you're not nice afterall...you pink crayon..."

"What?!"

_**4th Chapter End**_

* * *

_A/N_

_Shishishi. Well, there goes the fourth chappie! And yes, the cheesy (not) (well probably) poemish whatever you wanna call it thingy was indeed created by me! I just kinda thought of it, but maybe one bullet may be from somewhere else...idk. Hmmm, well guys, tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and also what you would like to happen in future chapters? I'm taking requests so throw em at me!_

_Again, my rate of updating this depends on the amount of feedback I get(since it is a pretty new stroy) Be it a week, a day, or a year! So...please R&amp;R!_


End file.
